Howalons
by Devilish Dream
Summary: Howalons in the answer of natsume's feeling. Just a one shot. Hope u like it. So drop by to Read And Review


**Howalons**

Hello everybody it's me again with a new one shot story.

I tried my hard to make this story readable, hope you guys like it.

I hope you guys had a great New Year start.

Disclaimer - Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me only this story is mine.

In the garden of the most elite school of Japan ALICE ACADEMY sits a certain raven haired boy with crimson orbs under the shade of sakura tree with manga covering his face. It seems like he was taking a nap under the tree.

He was in a peace until he heard his name being called continually and he knows who that was.

"Natsume... Natsume" a certain brunette with waist long hair came running towards him while calling his name.

She plopped down beside Natsume facing him.

"Natsume, Natsume" she called him again but as usual he didn't reply.

"Natsume listen to me" she again called him shaking his shoulder.

Under the manga, our raven haired fire caster was obviously not asleep but was sure getting annoyed with all her screaming and above all she was touching him and it was not helping him, since he just finished a smuty manga.

Now he was just trying to avoid her in order to control his stupid raging hormone.

" C'mon Natsume just answer my simple question" Mikan hovered over him trying to pull his manga away from him, but before she can pull the manga from his face he himself pulled the manga down which causes Mikan to fall over Natsume, she was inches away from him and that was too close.

"What are you trying to do polka, seducing me when I'm all alone huh..." he said smirking, with Mikan still over him.

"Wh…What are you saying you Pervert" Mikan said sluttering and blushing hard.

"Look who's the one calling me Pervert huh, when you can't keep your hands off me" Natsume said while smirking and chuckling as he saw Mikan's face getting all red.

Hearing this she immediately try to get off him, but Natsume immediately put his one hand around her waist pulling her down.

Sudden pull causes her to lose her balance landing on Natsume with their lips joining. Before she can progressed what was happening Natsume put her other hand on the back of her neck pulling her close.

After few seconds later he pulled apart and saw Mikan blushing.

"Wh…What was that for?" Mikan asked blushing again.

"I just feel like kissing you, since you are mine, I can kiss you whenever I want" Natsume replied as this is the most natural thing in the world.

"Pervert…" was the only thing Mikan was able to say.

Natsume smiled seeing the lovely brunette in his arms blushing ten shades of red.

"So why you were here in the first place polka apart from that you wanna seduce me" he asked chuckling to himself because he knows that the brunette will react.

"Oh I forgot, Natsume I wanna ask you a question" she said looking towards him.

"I just wanna know why Howalons are so soft?" she asked.

Natsume just chuckled at her girlfriend's stupid question.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked immediately pulling herself up from their current position, sitting next to him with hands crossed over her chest pouting.

Natsume stood up and dusted his pants helding his hand out for Mikan to take.

"Huh..." she looked away saying this.

"C'mon polka, stand up I'll give answer to your question" Natsume said still helding his hands out for Mikan.

Hearing that from him he immediately forgot why she was angry and reached for his hand smiling.

"So what's the answer" she asked looking at him.

" Coz Howalons need to be melt quickly when someone put them in their mouth to get their taste ." he told her while smirking as he saw brunette's mouth forming an 'o'.

'Like I melt in your presence' he said softly not to be heard by the brunette. But the brunette heard him and pecked him on the lips giggling to herself.

"Thanks for calling me Howalons that's so sweet" Mikan said as she smiled saying that.

"Ya dream on that polka"

"Same to you Natsume for me you are also a Howalons since your presence made everything sweet" she said smiling brightly.

"Hn" he said leaving Mikan behind, smirking and inwardly smiling as what Mikan said was true.

"Hey….. Wait up" Mikan called him running after him as she smiled because she knows that Natsume knows that what she said was truth.

-End-

A/N – so how was it. Hope it's good.

Do review and tell me your thoughts…

Also To those who are interested to join "La Corda Group Of fan fiction on Facebook" are welcomed to join it.

Also me and five other authors are working on a join Fanfiction project for La corda d'oro. It goes by the name **"Five Days in your Head"**. Hope you guys check that out.

Thanks and Luv ya all!

! Iris !


End file.
